


Navigating Through

by Stormai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormai/pseuds/Stormai
Summary: Crestmont couldn’t take anymore tragedies. The town had already suffered enough in just under a year, specifically Liberty High School. Unfortunately, luck looked to continually not be on the town’s side once a self-lit fire destroyed the homes and lives of many, including one’s foster mom. When this new face enters the Jensen’s home, the family takes a turn. Will it be for good? Or will this new person cast a negative effect on this home? When family’s all you got, you have to stick together. Maybe that’s something this new girl needs. Maybe she just needs someone to love her as much as she wants to love herself.





	Navigating Through

  


“Alright boys, your lunches are sitting on the counter. Turkey on wheat with a slight spread of mustard for you Clay, and turkey on white with a lot of mustard for you Justin. Two Capri Suns EACH...Strawberry Kiwi and Fruit Punch. I put both a banana and an orange in your bags as well, and I also put some fruit snacks inside. Justin, I know you love them. You’re welcome. Dennis needs me, so I’ll see you boys later. Love you. Be at school on time.”

Meet Laine Jensen. A very headstrong and determined personality, _who_ _doesn’t_ _play_ as Justin would put it. She was the mother of now, TWO. She had Clay almost 17 and a half years old ago, while she and her husband decided to adopt a second…also being 17. Her husband was none other than Matt Jensen. They’ve been together longer than Clay was born, and she wouldn’t give that man up for nothing in the world. It’s comforting marrying someone who is still head over heels for you at 40.

Laine switched on the light switch which in turn made the boys collectively groan.

“MOM! Stop!” Clay groaned.

“Mrs. Jenson, Please.” Justin groaned a second later.

She grinned. Right on time. She thought to herself. “You got an hour to be at school. Get up!” She shouted, earning more groans. Laine shook her head as she left the door and walked towards the staircase. The laugh that came out of her mouth couldn’t be stopped. Her boys were her loves. Nothing could top that.

“Hello Beautiful.” A voice met her at the bottom of the stairs.

She smiled before wrapping her arms around the owner’s neck. “Morning Handsome.”

Remember how no one could get put on a pedestal above her sons?

Yeah, scratch that.

Meet Matthew Jensen. He goes by Matt for short. One of the nicest and kindest fathers there was around. Literally, adults and teenagers his son’s age were appalled by how nice he was. As one of Laine’s friends put it, “There ain’t no way in hell a man like you exists. Are you an alien?” Sometimes, Laine’s not even sure how she got so lucky. She can get very sporadic at times, and he’s the most calmest human being about....ANYTHING. It’s absurd. He loved his sons to death. When he thought about that, he laughed sometimes; his first time formally meeting Justin included Matt having a broom tightly in his hands ready to swing. Who knew the guy he was about to knock out unconscious would soon earn his love and trust? Yeah, don’t think anyone would have saw that coming.

“You’re up pretty early.” He said with a smile. Laine placed a kiss on his neck before she allowed her head to get snuggled in it. “Something got you in a rush?”

Laine groaned. “Yeah. Working at this new firm is hard work, but we’re getting there. Trying to do right....especially by Clay and Justin.” She explained then sighed before she took Matt’s head by the sides then brought him in with a kiss. “I love you.” She said.

Matt smiled. “I love you too.”

“Oh God…” A voice came from the top of the stairs.

Both Laine and Matt turn to look to see two shaggy brown haired teenagers standing there looking disgusted.

Matt’s smile got bigger once he realized what they were being talking about. He kisses Laine again. “Have a good day.” He told her.

“I will.” She said then turned her attention to the boys. “As for you two, stay out of trouble. Okay?” She pointed her finger at Justin. “And it’s the last week of school, don’t get into a fight with Mario. Please?”

“His name is Monte. And…no promises.” Justin truthfully answered.

Even though the truth stung, Laine liked it better than a total lie. I mean, it was Clay and Justin…’Fight Me’ was written all over them.

It took Laine a few minutes before she realized something, which made her roll her eyes. “Go put some pants on. Why is it that every morning I have to tell you guys to put some pants on?” Laine scolded them. “It’s not that hard.”

Clay scoffed. “You never tell dad to put his on.”

Laine then realized that Matt was indeed pantsless. “Oh my g—“

“—You can’t use the Lord’s name in vain, honey.” Matt quickly interrupted with a big smile on his face.

“Ugh!” It was Laine’s turn to groan for the first time this morning. “Just…” She threw her hands in the air. “Put some damn pants on. Please! I’m going to work!” And with that, she grabbed her purse and keys and walked out of the door.

Matt turned to the two gentlemen a few feet above him. “Well that was…something. Hey Clay, what we say about snitching?” He asked with a big smile on his face.

Clay rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Clay…” Justin chimed in. His hand slapped Clay’s left shoulder pretty hard. “What did we say about snitchin’?”

Clay, in return, swung his hand and allowed it to hit Justin dead in his chest. “That.” He chuckled as Justin held his chest and groans. “Also, what did we say about morning breath?” Leave it to Clay to always pile something onto an argument to get something rolling.

Justin shot a glare at Clay. “What did we say about being a dumbass?” He shot back.

“A dumbass doesn’t make three A’s in a row on three different test all in the same week.” Clay said nonchalantly. The shrug he did after made Justin very annoyed. “But want a dumbass does do…is make a D then a C, then another D on the same three test—“

“—You’re so dead!” Justin growled before he tackled Clay to the ground.

Parent instinct kicked in quite quickly for Matt as he ran towards the steps. “Woah! Woah! Woah! Boys, cut it! Don’t need someone falling down the stairs and getting hurt.” Matt explained to which goes in one ear and out the other.

Matt sighed, but it wasn’t an annoyed or angry sigh.

These were his boys.

And, this ‘fight’ so to speak wasn’t…real.

It was just brothers being brothers.

Meet Justin Foley and Clay Jensen, two of the most opposite yet most compatible people someone could ever meet in Crestmont. One of them loved pressure, as if he got a high off being on it whether it’s school, work, family, or just life in general. The other loved girls, sex, drugs, sports, and more girls. Clay Jensen was the biological son of Matt & Laine Jenson; he’s also the _most_ _fucked_ _up_ _son_ , as Justin would say. He sometimes talked to what seemed like himself; however, to himself, he felt like he was talking to the first love of his life. Yes…she’s dead. Clay never took ‘no’ for an answer. He was determined, which was both a good and bad quality. It saved his life various of times. Justin Foley was the adopted son. To the Jensen’s, it felt like he had been with them since the beginning of time. Justin had never felt important, so to speak, until he came to the Jensen’s. That changed, and truthfully he still hadn’t accepted that a family like them could actually care for him. He felt like he had no strikes left. He had a drug past, including mostly heroine. He stayed in fights at school. He was associated with a rape charge. Also, add on the fact that he was seventeen. Why would anyone want to take him in? But, here he was…not dead.

“BOYS!” This time, Matt was a lot firmer.

Justin huffed before he swatted at Clay’s face once more. “Once again, I beat you. Justin–25, Clay–0.” He teased before slowly standing up. In return, Clay rolled his eyes. Justin stretched out his hand for Clay to take. “Here.”

 Clay stopped for a minute to look at his dad then back at Justin’s hand then up to Justin’s face then back at Justin’s hand. A smile formed on his face before he grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled with so much force to pull him down.

Unfortunately for Clay, Justin wouldn’t budge. 

Justin laughed. “Better luck next time, bro.”

_“Better luck next time, bro.”_ Clay mocked. “You sound like a bitch.”

Justin squeezed his hands into fists. “You want another go?”

“OKAY!” Matt shouted and stepped in between the two troublemaking teens. “Go get ready for school.” He said, looking at Clay. He then turned to Justin. “Both of you, please.”

Clay scrunched his face. “Ugh! You sound like mom!” He told his dad.

“Yeah, Mr. Jensen…” Justin agreed. “What’s got into you? Did you and your wife switch bodies for 2 minutes?” Justin could hear Clay’s chuckle. He sent a wink inClay’s direction.

Matt looked between the two boys, seriously thinking about how awful it was that he was starting to sound like Laine. Don’t get Matt wrong…He loves his wife, but he’d rather her be the discipline one. He learned to let Laine be the hardcore enforcer once Clay got into his teenage years. He wanted to be the parent that boys felt comfortable coming to talk too. Before Justin got here, Clay was quiet and would say sarcastic stuff a lot. He wouldn’t necessarily open his mind or heart to his mom or dad, but Matt was always someone Clay could talk too. Matt had more information than Laine; he just wouldn’t let Laine know. She would get in her feelings about how she was a bad parent, and Matt couldn’t bare listening to that conversation again.

“Freaky Friday!” Clay geeked.

Justin smiled. “Yeah! Totally Freaky Friday!”

He loved Clay geeking or nerding out over movies or comics they’ve seen.  

He wouldn’t dare tell Clay that, though.

What would be the fun in that?

Again, Matt looked back and forth between the boys then had an aha face. “Oh…you two think you’re clever. A) Your little Team-Up on Dad game has just been cracked. Nice try.” He said with confidence, making both Justin & Clay simultaneously let out _“Ah Man!”_ He continued, “B) Freaky Friday was about a mother and her daughter switching bodies. Technically, if we’re going by both movies, Laine and I can’t switch bodies. BOOM!” Matt made an explosion sound with his mouth as if he just dropped some knowledge.

Clay & Justin both gave each other an amused look. 

Clay put a hand on his dad’s shoulder. “I love you dad, but…don’t ever do that again.”He said.

Justin laughed. “Two geeks in the same house. I might have more in common with Mrs. Jensen after all.”

Clay put one around around his dad. “That’s alright, dad. We’re proud geeks.” He said with the biggest smile.

Matt smiled back. “Yup. And the geeks always get the ladies, because we’re awesome. We’re hilarious to be around too.” Matt said.

Justin scoffed. “Oh, really?” He challenged with his arms folded. “Since you’re so hilarious to be around, how bout you crack a joke right now?” Justin mocked him then challenged.

Clay interrupted. “Um…dad no—“

“No, I got it Clay.” Matt told him, and Justin agreed. Clay groaned. If there’s anyplace Clay got his nerdy sense of humor from, it was his father. And no, he doesn’t believe that he’s as bad as Justin may say, but he knew damn well that his father was awful.

“Dad—“ Clay tried again, but Matt had already started. 

“What do you call a fake noodle?” He asked Justin, who stood there with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Matt waited for a second then shouted, “An Impasta!” 

“Oh my god.” Clay groaned before slowly walking towards the hall.

Justin let out several fake laughs. “Yeah. Haha. Good one, Mr. Jensen.” He said before he slowly turned around and followed Clay.

Matt unfortunately followed. “I got another one. Do you want to hear it?”

Clay turned around with wide eyes as he shook his head at Justin. “NO!” Both Justin & Clay yelled.

 But, it was already too late. He had made up his mind. “What do you call cheese that isn’t yours?” He asked and the boys tried to quickly walk into the bathroom. “NACHO CHEESE!” Matt said before he was met with a door slammed in his face.

He couldn’t help but smile at that moment. The awkward geeky father thing was used to get the boys to do what they were supposed to do, in this case…school. It also was an act to get the boys back on the same page. It worked every time. He loved watching them run away from him.

“Why are you guys acting like that? C’mon!” Matt playfully whined. It took everything for him not to burst with laughter. “You don’t want to hear a joke about paper? Never mind…it’s tearable!” Matt laughed from outside the door. “Get it. Terrible. Tear-able.”

Matt could hear Clay’s loud groaning. “Dad! Oh my god, please stop it!” He yelled.

Seconds later, the shower water could be heard from Matt’s position.

“You’re taking a shower, while the other is in there?” Matt asked.

Clay scoffed. “Yeah. To avoid you.” Matt heard that loud and clear.

 It was mornings like these that made Matt enjoy being a parent.

* * *

 “Good Morning, Mrs. Jensen.”

Laine smiled at the receptionist. “Good Morning, Jenna. Where’s Dennis?” She asked, looking around in search of him.

“He called.” Jenna said and grabbed a sticky note that was on her desk. “He said to tell you that he got contacted about a case in Uptown Rosecove, so he’s not going to be in today.” She reported.

Laine threw her hands up then let them slap her sides. “Well then…what is there to do all day?” She asks out loud. 

Jenna suddenly reached down and grabbed a stack of papers. A loud thump could be heard when she sat them on her desk. “Well…you could help me finish these…” Jenna said, hoping Laine would cape. 

Laine looked down at Jenna then rolled her eyes. “Fine. Give some of them to me.” She gave in. 

“Yes! Thank you so much!” Jenna cheered. 

As Jenna prepared the stack, Laine’s eye caught the television screen. The news was on. Something appeared to be on fire behind the reporter lady. 

Laine turned to Jenna. “Where’s the remote? Turn that up.” Laine demanded. 

Jenna reached over and grabbed the remote. She pressed the arrow on the remote and increased the volume. 

“ _There’s still an investigation going on as we speak. Firefighters do not know how this fire started, but we do know that it has burned down the homes of many here at Violet Dawn’s district. As of now, only 3 survived. We do not know how many victims were in this apartment complex, but we are gathering intel…oh, this just in: 11 have been confirmed found and in critical condition. 3 are safe, 11 are in critical condition…We do not know if anyone has lost their lives at this moment. We’ll keep you tuned.”_

Laine shook her head. “Wow. Whoever started that fire must’ve really wanted someone gone.” She said. 

“Or,” Jenna spoke up. “They were being assholes and just did it randomly.” 

Laine sighed and nodded. “We never know in this cruel world we live in called Earth.” 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Laine quickly turned to the door. She could see two bodies but couldn’t make out their faces. She nodded to Jenna, who then looked at the monitors. 

“Looks like…um…is that Sheri and Jessica?” Jenna asked. 

Laine leaned over then nodded her head in confirmation before she walked over to the doors. “Hello, ladies.” She greeted the two beautiful high school juniors. “Don’t you two suppose to be on your way to school?” Laine asked. 

Jessica nodded her head. “Yes, but we need to talk to you.” 

“Like, ASAP.” Sheri added with urgency in her voice. 

Laine quickly nodded. “Okay. Come on in.” She told them. 

“Hey Jenna!” Sheri waved to Jenna. 

“Hey Sheri. Hey Jess.” She greeted them back. 

Jessica silently waved with a smile on her face. 

Laine used her hands to point in the direction. “My office is that way.” She told them and they both walked the way she told them. 

Sheri gave Jessica a knowing look, which caused Jessica to whip out her phone. 

**Jessica** : _Jenna in front_

Sheri stepped in the room first then Jessica followed. Both took a seat in the chairs positioned in front of Laine’s desk. 

**Justin** : _Ok (Heart Eye Emoji) _

Jessica smiled. That was sooooo Justin. 

**Jessica** : _Stop it. Get what you’re gonna get so we can get to school._

It wasn’t long before Justin texted back. 

**Justin** : _Yes Ma’am!_

“So,” Laine smiled. She never got alone time with these girls. Every time she came home, she’d hear about either Jessica or Sheri or even both being there, but she never got to have girl talk with either one of them. Now might be the chance. “What did you girls wanna talk about?” 

Sheri cleared her throat. “Well, I don’t know. I–it’s nothing serious. It’s just this boy—“

“—Mmmm, boys.” Laine figured this was the topic for today.

Jessica nodded. “Yeah, and she’s having trouble…you know, expressing herself.” She added on.

Sheri gave Jessica a look. Jessica chuckled.

“So, sex talk?” Laine jumped the gun it seemed, and the girls noticed. ABORT! ABORT! “You want advice. Well, I think that you should hold off as much as you can. Getting married then having it…whew, let me tell you—“

“—No, don’t tell us.” Jessica groaned, but Laine didn’t pay attention.

Laine continued. “Matt. He may seem quiet to you guys, but he’s a freak in the bed.”

“Oh My God.” Sheri squeaked then covered her eyes in embarrassment.

“No I’m serious.” Laine laughed. “The best sex I ever had. You wanna know why? I waited. I waited to do it with someone that I love.”

Sheri came out of her cocoon with her eyebrows scrunched together. “Wait. How did you know that was the best you ever had?” She questioned.

Jessica nodded. “Yeah. That’s a good question.” She had a smile on her face.

Laine’s face went red. “Um…” She let out a nervous laugh. “I may have…broken the no sex til marriage rule, but it was only one time.” Jessica and Sheri gave her a face. Laine caved, “Fine. Two times. But I’m serious. Only twice before I got with Matt. And let me tell you…” Laine shook her head in disappointment. “No Bueno.”

“For me,” Jessica sighed. “I…kinda already lost it t—“

“—to Justin. Yes, I know.” Laine confirmed. “Which is why I’m telling you to save it. Tell me, is he good in bed?”

Sheri gasped. “Oh My God. This is so weird.” She covered her face again.

“Um…” Jessica threw her hands up. “I mean…” She let out a nervous laugh. It’s not everyday, or even on a normal day, that you would talk to your ex-lover’s mom about their performance in bed. “It was—“

“Jess, it was bad. I know. You know why?” Laine asked her, but she wasn’t waiting for a response. It was a rhetorical question. “Because you didn’t wait. If you would have waited—“

“—then Bryce would’ve been my first.” Jessica stated.

Laine’s breath hitched at Jessica’s response. She wasn’t ready for that.

Remember that rape charge Justin was associated with. It was Jessica’s.

Meet Jessica Davis. Seventeen years old. She unfortunately had to experience one of the worst things a young woman at her age shouldn’t have to go through. Her ex’s best friend raped her and got away with it. Served little to no time in jail. Meanwhile, Justin, her ex, who was rightfully convicted for being in association, spent longer time behind bars than the guy who shall not be named. The only reason he got caught, honestly, was Justin. He was the hero, and he didn’t care if he got locked away for it. He loved Jessica…LOVES Jessica and would protect her at all cost. That’s his girl. She’s very strong-minded but also a sucker for parties.

“Jessica, I didn’t mean to—“

“—No, I know.” Jessica gave a small smile to Laine. “It’s fine. I was just letting you know. Justin was my first, but I’m glad. I wouldn’t trade that scary first time experience with no one else.”

Hearing this girl say that about her son made Laine teary eyed.

“Aww…” Sheri cooed. “You two are cute together. And girl, I know that all of this mess went down with the case, but Justin cares about you. He’s your hero. Honestly, watching him do that was so…I can’t put it into words. I was just…” Sheri was lost for words.

“…proud.” Laine filled in her blank. “I love him like he’s my own. Hell, he is my own.” She chuckled. “And what about you? I mean, boys?”

Sheri sighed. “I don’t know, honestly.” She said. “Maybe I’m into girls.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “She’s lying. She has a crush on your son.” She exposed Sheri.

“JESSICA!” Sheri yelled then swatted at her arm. “Girl code!” She gritted through her teeth.

Laine clapped her hands excitedly and bounced up & down in her chair. “Oh my gosh…I’m so happy right now! I promise I won’t tell.” She said excitedly.

Sheri sighed. “Wow.” She shook her head then turned to Jessica. “Really? You’re gonna do me like this?”

Jessica shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

“You’re my best friend. You just told the mother of my secret crush that I have a crush on him.” Sheri groaned. “Why Jessica, Why!” She whined. She was putting on the dramatics. Laine couldn’t help but laugh at the scene playing out in front of her.

Suddenly, Jessica phone went off.

**Justin** : _Let’s Go! Gonna be late for school slowpokes (Stuck Out Tongue Emoji)_

“We gotta go.” Jessica announced.

Laine looked at her phone. “Oh yeah. Have a great last few days of school, ladies. Nice chat.” She told them.

Just then, her phone rang.

She looked down at her phone. Her face went from joyful to confused.

“Everything alright, Mrs. Jensen?” Sheri asked.

Laine snapped out of it. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. Be good at school.” She told them and could hear them leave as she took another look at the number.

“Why is she calling me?”

* * *

“You really robbed your mom for $10.” Jessica was shocked to say the least. 

Clay rolled his eyes. “It’s not robbing. She’s my mom. And, one sandwich isn’t gonna fill my tummy up.” He defended himself. 

Sheri snatched the brown paper bag from Justin’s lap and rummaged through it. “An orange. Banana. Juice. Fruit snacks. Juice. Sandwich.” Sheri announced then threw the bag at Justin’s face. 

“Ow.” Justin whined.

“Shut it, you big baby.” Sheri scolded him. “Do you know what I would do for my parents to make me a lunch for school?” 

Clay looked at her in confusion. “Um…no, because you’re sorta rich and can afford to buy lunch everyday.” He said. 

Sheri rolled her eyes. “Alright, smart ass.” She smiled a little. That was one of her favorite qualities about Clay. He was a sarcastic smart ass, but he was her smart ass. “And no, I’m not rich.” 

Justin scoffed. “Lies.”

Sheri smacked Justin in the back of the head. 

Jessica laughed. 

“How come you didn’t hit Clay?” Justin whined. 

“Because he’s driving!” Jessica exclaimed.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Just sit back there and hush.” He told her.

“Do what now?” Sheri looked at Jessica. “Oh no he didn’t just give out a demand. Sir, Justin…” Sheri said in Justin’s ear as she leaned forward from behind the passenger seat, where Justin sat.

Sheri grabbed his ear.

“Ow! Ow!” He cried out.

Clay kept looking between the road and the rear view mirror, smiling. He loved when Justin got tagged on for running his stupid mouth.

“Clay, how far are we?” Jessica asked from the back. “I don’t wanna be late.”

Clay shook his head. “You won’t be. We got 15 minutes. We’ll get there.” He said.

Justin rubbed his ear. “Not with how you’re driving.” Justin said as he moaned at the pain of his ear.

Clay looked in the rear view mirror, meeting Sheri’s eyes. “Sheri…” He said then nodded towards Justin.

Sheri smiled. “My pleasure!”

“OW! OW! OW! JESUS! GODDAMN! SHERI, STOP ATTACKING MY EAR!”

Sheri Holland, one badass young woman. She’s 17 and single. Actually, she’s been single most of her life despite her shipping for other couples to get together. She hadn’t found that special guy yet, according to her. Maybe it’s Clay. She’s an honor roll student and a cheerleader. Since a year ago, her friends are all she cared about. Ever since Hannah’s death, locality became a top priority. It’s the least thing she could do for Hannah, since she wasn’t loyal to her when she should’ve been.

“Annnnnnnd, we’re here!” Clay announced as he turned into the parking lot. 

Jessica had a big smile on her face as Clay approached a parking spot. The last day of their Junior lives was upon them. Senior year was something Jessica had been waiting for since…like forever. She was one step closer, and she couldn’t be more excited.

“Thanks Clay.” She thanked him before kissing his cheek then running out of the car.

Justin groaned. “What? None for me?”

Sheri chuckled. “Bye dorks.” She got out the car then closed the door.

Justin laughed. “There’s only one dork—“

“—Yeah, YOU!” Sheri called back.

“Yo Sheri!” Sheri could hear someone calling her name, but she didn’t bother turning around. Whoever wanted her would have to just meet her where she was. “Sheri…” The guy sounded out of breath.

_Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _turn_ _around_? She thought to herself.

She did. “Zach! Hey!” She hugged him.

Zach ran a hand through his hair. “Hey, um…how has your last week been?” He asked. That was Zach, always caring. He always wanted to know how you were doing.

“It was good.” She responded. “How was yours?”

“Great.” He said. “I had like three booty calls—“

“—annnnd, you lost me.” Sheri said then turned quickly on her heel.

Zach sighed. “Wha–“ He was about to chase after her, but he decided not. He didn’t think it would be a good idea. He knew Sheri very well to know when to not try certain things.

“ZACHARY!” Zach could hear someone yelling his name as if they had their hands cuffed around their mouths.

He turned to see where they were coming from.

“JUSTIN!” He did it the same way. 

Justin ran over to him and climbed on him. “What’s up man?” 

Zach chuckled. “You…like literally you.” He said then Justin hopped down. “Are you ready for Summer Break?”

Justin shrugged. “Yeah, I think it’s going to be pretty boring for the most part. I’ll be working, but yeah I guess I’m looking forward to it.” He said.

“Really?” Zach was surprised. He thought the Justin would’ve been at least a little more happier for his last during-school summer. “Clay’s gonna be a lot of fun, tho. I bet.” 

Justin gave Zach a knowing look. “Really?”

Zach laughed. “You’re such an asshole.”

“I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t.” Justin said.

Zach ruffled Justin’s hair. “Yeah, but you’re a lovable one.” He said with a smile.

“Appreciate it. My brotha!” Justin said.

“Really?” Justin and Zach turned to see Alex. “ _Appreciate it. My brotha._ ” He mimicked Justin. “Do better!”

Zach laughed then pulled Alex in for a hug. “And hello to you, asshole.” He told him. 

Alex shoved him off. “Nope. You didn’t return any of my phone calls for the whole weekend.” Alex said. “Some friend you are…” With that, he walked off.

Zach sighed. “Oh c’mon Alex, I didn’t mean to.” He whined as he followed the boy into another hall.

Justin took in a deep breath then let it out. Moments like this he needed to cherish, and he knew it. High School go by so fast, so it’s best if people made the most of it. When you’re out of it, real life will hit in ways no one thought were possible. 

He walked over to his locker.

Yup, still the same as I left it.

He swung his backpack off of his back and zipped it open. In his bag, his binders and notebooks were organized. “Damn Clay…” He muttered to himself as he began taking them out, one by one. Even when it’s the last week of school and they’re most likely won’t be any work, Clay still made sure everything was in the appropriate place.

BAM!

“Ouch!” Justin held his head and opened his eyes, realizing he was on the floor. “What the—“

“—Oh, if it isn’t Justin Fugly?!” That had to be the one and only, Montgomery De La Cruz. Everyone called him Monte.

Justin growled. Before he knew it, he had jumped from off the ground onto Monte.

That didn’t seem to work, because mere seconds later his ribs were beginning to get kicked in.

Ladies and Gentleman, this is what people like call: An Old School Jumping.

“Where your friends at now, Justin?!” Justin could hear Monte’s voice loud of clear. 

“Ugh!” Justin grunted when someone kicked him in his face.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Zach ran over and tackled two to the ground. “Fucking bitches! You can’t fight one on one, Monte, so you hire your posse to help jump him. Little bitch.” Zach yelled at him.

Monte stepped forward and was suddenly chest to chest with Zach. “Call me a Bitch one more time.” He dared him to. 

Zach smiled. “Bitch!” And before Monte could swing, Zach had already hooked him in his left jaw.

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Everybody STOP!” The Coach suddenly appeared. Him and other teachers began breaking the fight.

Clay finally appeared. All he seen was Justin on the floor before he threw his bag to the ground and started running over to him.

“You okay?” Clay asked Justin as he clutched the side of his stomach.

Justin nodded reluctantly. “I’m fine.” He said as low as a whisper. 

Clay looked at Monte and growled. “Fight me, you bitch!” He yelled.

“Clay Jensen!” The principal had appeared. “That language is not acceptable.”

Zach walked over to Clay and picked him up by his legs. “Let’s go. Don’t need you getting in any trouble.” He told him.

Clay sighed as Zach walked him away from the area. Clay just wanted to pound Monte’s face in. Monte always got away with everything. There were no punishments done to him about the Tyler situation. The principal said that there was no proof, even though Tyler kept telling him otherwise. That’s what made Tyler leave the school. Well, that…and the whole school shooting incident.

“Thanks.” Clay said to Zach once they were away from the commotion.

Zach finally put Clay down. “You’re welcome. I got your back, and Justin’s. You know that.” He said.

Clay nodded. “I know.”

Zach sighed, “So I’m going to need you to go to class.” He demanded. “I can’t be watching over you too. God, I am so happy that there’s only two of you. God knows what I’d do if there were any more. Jesus!”

Meet Zachary Dempsey. High School Basketball Star alongside his best friend, Justin. One of the hottest guys in school, most girls said. He lived with his mom and little sister. He’s the man of his house, and he would like to keep it that way. His sister looked up to him. After their dad walked out, he had to step up. And he did. Now, he’s on track to get a full ride scholarship at some of the best universities. He’s currently single despite the booty calls he bragged about for the last few months. Knowing Dempsey, he probably lied.

* * *

 “Really, Justin?” Laine shook her head as she eyed her son through the rear view mirror. “Another fight.”

Justin sighed, “I’m sorry Mrs. Jensen.” He was sorry, even if it was out of his control.

“It wasn’t his fault, mom.” Clay defended him in the passenger seat. “They attacked him. Five on One…What did you expect him to do?”

Laine sighed. “I just—there’s been so much on my plate, today. I just…the fire, then the girl, then this, and now I have to go home and wash clean sheets.” Laine groaned.

Clay scrunched his eyebrows together. “Clean sheets? Why?” He asked, then he turned to Justin. “Did you masterba—“

“—Woah! Woah! Woah!” Justin shouted, cutting him off. He held his hand to his neck and sliced it across, telling him to cut it out.

Clay gasped, “Wait! You did!”

Justin threw his hands up in the air. “Oh wow, Jensen. Just shut up for once.” He said.

“Ew…” Laine gagged. “I’m in the car with my sons as they talk about masterbating. Yup, add that to the list of shitty things today.”

Clay laughed. “Dad does it sometimes. I can hear him.”

“Oh My God.” Laine gagged once again.

Justin shook his head. “Clay, what did we tell you about snitchin?!” He face palmed and a groan could be heard as well.

Clay scoffed. “It’s not snitching. It’s…it’s just nature. I do it. You do it. Dad does it.” He announced, in which Laine let down a window and pretended to vomit.

“I got SUPER unlucky in the brother department.” Justin mumbled to himself.

Laine, even though she wanted to vomit right now, couldn’t help but smile. She tried to cherish moments like these, because they hardly ever come again. Boys will boys, and she knew that. That’s what made this moment so special to her. They’re talking about something personal in front of her, yet going at each other because it was supposedly ‘bro code’.

Clay scoffed. “You’re lucky to have a brother like me.” He said confidently.

“Since when?” Justin asked.

Clay laughed. He turned around punched Justin in the shoulder. “Since that!” He exclaimed.

Justin winced. “Ugh. You punch like a girl.” He teased.

Clay rolled his eyes. “I’m okay with that, because a girl can whoop your ass. Should I refresh your memory about Sheri and your ear and your constant crying—”

“—I was not crying!” Justin protested.

Clay chuckled. “You were damn near there.”

“LANGUAGE!” Laine scolded from the driver seat.

Clay’s phone makes a one-note, which meant someone was texting him.

He opened it.

**Jessica** : _Sad u had 2 leave early on ur last day. Actually, scratch that. Ur prob super happy rn. I’ll take good care of ur car.Promise._

He smiled and sighed then turned off his phone.

He turned to Justin and sent him daggers. In a daunting voice, he said, “You owe me.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I don’t owe you shit.” He told him.

Clay let out a fake laugh before he reached back and punched Justin again. 

“HEY!” Laine yelled from her seat.

Justin growled. “Clay, stop hitting me.” He was serious this time.

“What? Are you seriously mad right now?” Clay began to laugh. This was one of the few times since Justin moved in that Clay ever experienced angry Justin. Either Justin tried to hide it from the family or he had very thick skin.

“Clay…dude, seriously. My arm hurts.” Justin told him.

Clay’s face softened. “Oh…I-I-I’m sorry.” He apologized then turned around. He never meant to inflict pain on Justin. It was just a playful thing they did.

Justin sighed. “You’re okay, dude.” He told him. “My arm is killing me th–Argh!” He winced in pain.

Laine looked at him through the rear view mirror. “Are you ok?” She was concerned. “Maybe we need to go to the hos—“

“—No, no, no! I’m fine.” Justin called out then winced again. “I’m all good. Let’s just get home.”

Clay sighed. “We can’t finish working on his room if he’s in that condition.” 

Laine suddenly sighed. “Yeah…about that…”

**… … …**

“Meet Fayre. Fayre Love. She’s going to be living with us for a little while.” Laine introduced this blonde hair blue eyed beautiful teenage girl to a confused Clay and painful Justin.

Clay turned to his mom. “Did she run away from home or something?” He asked.

Laine’s eye grew wide. Just nudged Clay in his stomach and shook his head.

Justin stuck out his good arm. “Hi. I’m Justin.” He introduced himself.

She looked at his hand then down at the floor.

_Maybe she isn’t friendly._ Clay thought to himself.

Laine cleared her throat. “Um…Justin, about that room we promised you—“

“—It’s fine.” He told Laine then turned to Fayre. “It’s yours.”

“Only for a week or so…” Laine added. “This is only temporary until child services can find a more permanent home for her.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “By permanent, they mean orphanage.”

Laine sent daggers towards Justin, who took that as SHUT THE HELL UP!

“Alright,” Laine sighed. “Let me show you to your room.”

Justin and Clay watched as their mother escorted this silent girl up the stairs.

“Do you think something happened?” Justin asked Clay. Whenever Justin was confused about anything, Clay seemed to have the answer to it. “Like…something happened with her parents or—“

“—Justin, don’t.” Clay sighed, “I’ve learned to just roll with it.”

Justin shrugged, “Whatever you say bro.” He said then softly slapped Clay’s back before walking towards the kitchen.

“Fayre? As in Fair?” Clay asked himself. “Hmmm…”

Fayre Love. She’s a 16 year old Junior in high school. She lived in Violet Dawn most of her life. Her mom died when she was only 3 years old, and the father was never a part of her life. She had been shopped around from foster home to foster home. No one ever wanted to adopt her. She never knew why. What it something she did? Didn’t do? She could never get an accurate answer. She loved Art class. It allowed her to express her feelings, since she barely talked. Her Foster Agent had a hard time placing her anywhere, because she never knew what she liked. Fayre had always been quiet. Her name is pronounced liked ‘fair’.She got teased for that name, but her agent always told her that her mother named her that for a reason. It’s unique. “It’s British” is what Fayre would think to herself. She had blue eyes and blonde hair; those were traits that many girls would trip & fall for. She never felt special. She felt…repulsive. She didn’t think she was good for anybody. Her looks. Her life. No one paid attention to her at her school, so they wouldn’t care about her surviving a fire, right?

Fayre just felt alone.

 

But she was about to find out that with this family, The Jensens…

 

…It’s never too too late to find a place called HOME.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody! 
> 
> I am Stormai. 
> 
> No, I am not a new writer. I’ve written on https://www.fanfiction.net/~stormai before I decided to see what AO3 was all about. 
> 
> I’ve seen a lot of (13 Reasons Why) Justin–Clay centric bromance stories, and I’m a BIG fan of that relationship. I’m hoping to explore that more in this story, and I can’t wait to watch it on the upcoming season. 
> 
> In this story, I have an original character. I tried to write everybody as themselves with a little more added to spice things up. The main characters of this story are in the tag, but this doesn’t mean that others from the series won’t pop up now and then. Those are the seven I’m focusing on, though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Hope I don’t disappoint. 
> 
> ~STORMAI


End file.
